California Friends: Season 2
by CaliforniaFriends
Summary: Melina just won the Diva's Champion from Eve. Brie just met Roman, and he helps her to finally break up with Daniel. Meanwhile Nikki is pregnant with John. And Nattie moved away to Canada days after Tyson proposed to her, Layla comes in and replaces her. Find out how all of this will unravel, this season on California Friends!
1. The Start Of Something New

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 1: The Start Of Something New**

**August 25, 2014**

**Last Season On 'California Friends'; Brie finally breaks up with Daniel, but like she predicted Daniel ends up hitting her across the face. And Melina finally wins the Diva's Championship from Eve, and Eve is left in complete shock after her injury is discovered as a fake. Meanwhile Nikki and John prepare themselves for Nikki's upcoming pregnancy. All while Nattie becomes engaged to Tyson, only to be left in tears days later as she leaves him, California, and her friends for Canada.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

Melina sits in the car, she looks out the window, she watches all of the people and cars driving by, she sees all the different buildings and she feels the fresh air.

_~ Last year was probably one of my best years so far, I already get nostalgia thinking about last year. But this year is a whole different story, at least I feel like it will be, I feel like it'll go downhill, but no matter what it's obviously going to be different. Last year I was excited and didn't know what to expect, this year I feel more nervous and not as excited to be honest. This is the year where I really have to go in a different direction, mostly because I want to try something new, and there's so many new things I want to do. Year after Year, I want to continue to move on and fly away, further away from the past, as a free spirit I shall continue to live._

* * *

Roman drives Brie to Wrestling School, they both talk and laugh all throughout the ride, until a Domestic Violence story is brought up on the radio by the radio talk show host's, after that Brie completely goes quite and she acts un-comfortable. Roman on the other hand doesn't relate to the story, so he continues to joke around, until he notices Brie's change of behavior.

"Brie, Is something bothering you," Roman says to Brie.

Brie's eyes pop out of her eyes, "No, No, I'm fine, I was just thinking about the first day back to Wrestling," Brie says, completely lying to Roman.

"You'll do fine," Roman says, not knowing anything about what Brie is really going through.

Brie gives Roman a fake smile, "Yeah, I can't wait to see what story-line they'll put me in next," Brie says, hiding the truth quite well, like always.

"I think they should put you in an awesome story-line, after all they haven't really been using you after the whole 'Melina/Bella Twins' story-line drop," Roman says, still not getting a clue on Brie's lies.

"I know, I guess I haven't really noticed how little they've been using me and Nicole, I mean with Nikki's pregnancy troubles and my whole Daniel breakup, and I... I honestly have a lot on my mind," Brie says to Roman, finally dropping a subtle hint to Roman.

Roman turns to her with a smile, to show her that he understands, "I get it, but hey at least you were able to break up with him, I mean now you're free from him, and I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, I really am," Roman says.

Brie's eyes get watery, "Yeah, it's just hard," Brie says, as the tears abruptly come out, crying about both Nikki and Daniel.

Roman pulls into the front building of the wrestling school, but he instead goes to an open parking space to park, "It's going to be alright, you'll be fine, your sister will get through it," Roman says as he pulls Brie in for a hug.

Brie continues to cry for minutes while she thinks about Nikki's pregnancy tragedy, she finally wipes them away, with the help of Roman, she turns to her window and her stomach goes numb, she just doesn't want to be there, "Anyways I better get going," Brie says as she opens the door, "Thanks again, and maybe we can do something later today".

Roman reaches over from his seat to give her another hug, "I would love to, maybe we can go see a movie or something," Roman says to Brie.

Brie gives him a blank smile, having too much on her mind to really feel any emotions, "Perfect, I have to go now," Brie says as she waves good-bye and then turns around.

* * *

Melina walks into the building, she walks down the hall, and for the first time she walks into her own dressing room, which is only given to whoever is the current Diva's Champion.

She walks over to the mirror, where the lights make her feel even more nervous for whatever comes her way at the upcoming show's, where she'll now be headlining as Champion.

She looks deep into the mirror, not knowing what to expect, she hopes everything goes right, but if everything instead goes downhill, she knows she'll be ready for it.

Melina starts applying makeup on her nose, quickly afterwards pausing again to think about the upcoming wrestling school year, and whether or not she'll be ready to handle it, she's excited but she's also nervous.

At this point the only thing Melina can tell herself is that everything will be different now, at least 75 percent of everything will be different, however her personal dreams and the vision she has for herself will remain the same, and maybe everything being different isn't necessarily a bad thing, only time will tell.

Melina finishes spraying the perfume around her neck, she picks up her title belt and walks to the door, taking a deep breath in, but after taking a long pause she finally has the nerves to walk out into the crowd of new and familiar wrestling faces.

* * *

Eve turns around to her left, where Vince happens to be standing, she sees him and instead turns the opposite way.

But before Eve can escape, Vince sees her, "Eve, can I talk to you in private," Vince says, waiting for Eve to turn around.

Eve pauses and rolls her eyes, she slowly turns around to face Vince, "Hey Vince, what is it," Eve says, pretending like she doesn't know what Vince is about to bring up.

Vince chuckles, "Ahhh Eve, you make me laugh, I think we both know what this is about," Vince says walking towards a corner, where nobody can possibly hear what he's about to tell her.

Eve stays quite, she follows him, and then stops when he stops, "Vince, I don't know what you're talking about," Eve says, continuing to fake her act.

"Enough Eve, Look I didn't want to embarrass you in front of anybody or anything, but we have decided to suspend you from ever winning a Championship, ever again," Vince says, not caring on how Eve might react, being over Eve's silly act.

Eve gasps, with her signature dramatic gasp, "Vince, really, that's so unfair, don't you think that's a little too harsh," Eve says as she now starts to regret the risky fake injury she made up last year.

Vince taps her on the shoulder, not saying a word, he walks away, no longer wanting to argue with Eve and her fake old dialogue.

Eve watches him walk away, she then looks around and sees all the new faces, she wonders if she might be replaced this year, will she even make it in the company all the way till the end of the year, Nattie sure didn't last year, she ended up quitting.

* * *

(2 Months Prior To This- June) _This scene represents Nikki's hurtful miscarriage, she is left behind in the past, the sadness is making her live 2 months behind the rest of the world._

After coming home from the hospital, Nikki rushes out of the car to the bathroom, with the lights off, Nikki sits in the bathroom, she cries her heart out while the horror of what she just experienced killed her a little in the inside. Meanwhile John sits in his car, where _Heaven by Beyoncé _is playing on the radio, the song breaks him even more.

"I was ready to be a mother, I envisioned what my baby would look like, I was feeling maternal, and now all of that is gone, within a dash before my eyes," Nikki whispers to herself, while the tears and stuffy nose make it hard for her to even get her words out.

She lays there, with her arms resting on the side of the bathtub, she sobs enough to fill up the bathtub for her to drown inside it.

Meanwhile John rests his head on the steering wheel, he can't help but to cry as he too imagined himself being a father. He try's to convince himself that there's other options, he try's to shake the blues away, he thinks about 'everything happening for a reason' and that maybe the baby wasn't supposed to happen quite yet.

John looks out the window, where the sun shines brightly, he looks up into the sky and brings himself back into the present, he manages to keep his cool and peace.

Nikki on the other hand is left behind in the past, she continues to lay on the bathroom floor, feeling like it's all her fault, practically giving up, she then get's up and without thinking she starts to break and throw stuff around. She throws glass perfume bottles against the wall, she pulls down the shower curtains and then try's to shove the shower curtain down the toilet, she continues to destroy anything else in her sight.

Nikki stomps around in the bathroom, but after minutes of Nikki's dramatic meltdown, she finally lies on the floor out of tiredness. She looks up into the ceiling and continues to cry, eventually crying herself to sleep on the bathroom floor.

* * *

_Darlene by The Lumineers plays in the background,_ Melina walks outside after a long day of wrestling, where she sees Brie sitting. They make eye contact, but Melina looks away, Brie however continues to stare at Melina.

Melina looks over from the side of her eye, she sees Brie staring, right away the guilt get's Melina, so she speaks, "Hey Brie," Melina says as she walks over to Brie.

Brie looks up, "Hey, how are you," Brie says to Melina, not really sure where their friendship stands.

"I've been good, and you," Melina says, continuing the conversation to let go of any past awkward feelings.

Brie nods, "That's great, It's been quite a while since I last talked to you," Brie says, sliding the question about her feelings under the rug.

Melina smiles, knowing Brie is obviously hiding something, "Yeah, It's been a while, It's like I don't even know you anymore," Melina says trying to get Brie to talk.

Brie moves un-easily in her green cable box sitting spot, "Well a lot has been going on recently, it's all too complicated and messy right now for me to talk about," Brie says hoping Melina understands, that she just doesn't want to share her feelings or recent life stories.

"Well hey, maybe we can get together sometime... and you know, hang out," Melina says trying to cheer Brie up.

Brie gives Melina a smile, "I would love that," Brie says as she sees Roman's car pulling up. Brie get's up and gives Melina a friendly hug, "Look I know you're done waiting, but I'm not done," Brie says as she walks away to Roman's car.

Melina watches her walk down the sunny sidewalk, "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm also still waiting," Melina whispers.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Roman Reigns, Vince McMahon, and John Cena.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Heaven' by Beyoncé (Shown In Scene 5)**

**'Darlene' by The Lumineers (Shown In Scene 6)**

**Created By~ Jonathan Nunez**


	2. The Many Minds & Times

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 2: The Many Minds & Times**

**September 5, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Unlike the rest of the world, Nikki is 2 months behind, her mind is still on the miscarriage news they gave to her 2 months ago. Meanwhile Eve pays the consequences for the fake injury she made up, she begins to feel doubtful about her future with the wrestling company. And Melina's feelings are not far ahead, as she doesn't even know what to expect as Champion. Brie on the other hand is far too busy thinking about her own personal life to even think about wrestling, the hits thrown by Daniel and Nikki's miscarriage are both taking a toll on her.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

(2 Months Prior To This- June) _Nikki remains in the past, isolated and living 2 months behind the rest of the world. She has a dream in an alternative universe, the dream Nikki has represents reincarnation and how everything happens for a reason._

Nikki lays there sleeping in the world, however in her mind she wakes up, she wakes up and sees two little girls in these beautiful white dresses, _Shades Of Cool by Lana Del Rey begins to play in the background_. Both of the girls look like wedding flower girls, from the 60's, since their dresses resemble a vintage look.

The two girls grab Nikki by the arm and Nikki just walks along with them, she let's them lead her anywhere, feeling clueless but curious. Nikki continues to walk with them, she walks through a garden of flowers, everything around her seems so vintage, the cars and the people, everything just seems so magical and wonderful.

Nikki looks around the beautiful garden, when she then sees one of the two little girls randomly run in front of a car, Nikki yells as she sees the little girl getting hit by the car, the little girl explodes into pieces of human flesh. The other little girl next to Nikki starts to cry, as she just watched her dear sister die before her eyes, Nikki's heart breaks, so she leans down to comfort the little girl.

The little girl escapes from Nikki's arms and she runs away, faster than ever, she runs towards an ocean cliff, Nikki's heart starts beating fast as she watches the girl run away. Nikki can't help but to chase after her, she for some reason can't move as fast, Nikki looks ahead where she sees the little girl ready to jump off the cliff, the girl finally let's go, but for some odd reason the girl just fly's back up, she jumps again, but the air seems to bring her right back up, it's surreal, it's like the universe won't let her die.

Nikki yells with terror, she continues to run towards the little girl, Nikki for some odd reason continues to do this, even though she continues to see that every time the girl jumps off, she just keeps on getting pulled back up by some mysterious force.

Nikki is then unexpectedly pulled forward into time, 20 years later into the 80's, where she sees another set of little sisters. Nikki walks up to them, not sure if that's what she should do, while she's walking towards them she notices how one of the girls' reminds her of herself.

Before Nikki get's the chance to even walk up to them, she is pulled again, this time into the 2000's where she sees a grown woman walking down a park with her little daughter, Nikki squints her eyes, noticing how much the grown woman reminds her of the little girl she just saw back in the 60's, the one who tried to jump off the cliff.

Nikki finally randomly wakes up, back in the real world, in her bathroom. She sits up and the dream she just had makes her think, she's confused and scared, she starts crying, not knowing what else to do, thinking that maybe that's the appropriate thing to do.

* * *

Eve walks down the hall, she walks looking straight ahead, ignoring the people on her side and rolling her eyes at anybody that seems pathetic to her, or anybody that might intimidate her.

Eve walks with a straight mind-set, until someone from her right side bumps into her. "Woah old lady, watch where you're going," the blonde girl, Summer Rae, says as she slightly pushes Eve out of the way.

Eve for some reason feels intimidated, at that point not just by the girl, but by a lot of the other girls around, "Actually honey excuse yourself... you really shouldn't forget who was here first, that's right me, you've been here for 1 week, I've been here for 5 years, now move along," Eve says, trying hard to keep her mean girl persona on.

Eve looks at her with dead shark eyes before laughing at her, she walks away subtly, while she gives everybody else in her way the same dead shark eyes.

Eve stops by the bathroom and she steps in, not knowing if she will even make it to the end of the year, Eve is completely blown away, as she realizes that she is the oldest wrestler signed to the company. Everybody is disrespecting her and Eve does not like it one bit.

* * *

"Jillian, I don't know about this," Melina says to Jillian as she looks around at all of the people.

Jillian keeps a smile as she watches all of the interesting theatrical people walk around, "You said you want to try new things, You said you feel like you're stuck on the same path, while everybody else is moving far on, well why not make a crazy turn on that path," Jillian says to Melina as she looks for the room they were assigned to enter.

Melina doesn't bother to stop Jillian, since she actually is okay with the idea, "This is crazy, but I'm here ain't I, I'll make that crazy turn, after all my whole life in general is crazy already," Melina says as both of the girls look around with their eyes stuck on all of the actors and actresses, it's fascinating to them.

Jillian's excitement for some reason doesn't seem to go away, "Here's the room," Jillian says as she opens the door to all of the aspiring actors inside.

Melina turns to her, "Where do we fit, these are all outgoing people, I'm shy, you know that," Melina says not knowing if she'll be able to handle it.

Jillian grabs Melina by the arm, "Just follow me," Jillian says as she walks towards the back of the room.

"Am I too good to be here, I feel like I'm too good for everyone in this room," Layla says, as she sits in her chair, with high confidence.

Jillian and Melina sit down, they both stare at Layla, "Arrogant much," Jillian whispers to Melina, as they both quietly giggle at how ridiculous Layla sounds.

Layla flips her hair, "Ugh everybody here is so pathetic, it makes me sick," Layla says to the woman next to her, with her arms crossed.

"SSHH," Jillian says to Layla, not afraid to tell her to shut up.

Layla doesn't bother to even turn around, she just sits back and rolls her eyes, but she makes sure to remember Jillian's voice, just in case she sees her again.

* * *

_Breathe Me by Sia plays in the background._

Brie and Roman both prepare themselves for dinner, at Roman's special favorite restaurant, little does he know that the 'special' restaurant is also the restaurant where Daniel used to take Brie when they went out.

"You'll love the food, it's romantic too, during the evening they play jazz and they sell flower boutique's," Roman says as he reaches over Brie to grab his deodorant, before he grabs it, he kisses her on the head.

Brie smiles and looks at him through the mirror, "I'm sure it'll be romantic," Brie says quickly forgetting about what he just said.

Roman steps into the bathroom, Brie watches him go in through the mirror, she get's up and steps outside, through the glass window door.

"Hey Brie, what time is it," Roman says from the bathroom, he waits but doesn't hear anything, he steps out into the room, where Brie is nowhere to be found.

Roman walks towards the window door, he slightly opens the curtains, where he catches Brie shedding a couple of tears.

Brie looks to the side, where she sees Roman's shadow on the ground, she quickly wipes her tears away, "I don't want to cry anymore, why do I have to cry, am I too dramatic," Brie says to Roman.

Roman is surprised she caught him, he walks towards her, "You're not dramatic, it's called living, if you don't cry when things are going bad, then you are not living, emotions are important," Roman says as he wraps his arm around her, he then kneels down next to her.

They both sit there, while Brie let's go of all of the final tears, "I will no longer cry, not for anybody's doings," Brie says, referring to Daniel.

Roman sits there, curiosity takes over him, as he isn't sure who she's talking about, "You're obviously not talking about Nikki... Brie what did Daniel do to you," Roman says.

Brie shakes in fear, just hearing his name makes her react that way, Brie pauses, she sits there with no words to say.

Roman stares into her face, watching for a facial movement from her, he waits for her to answer, "Brie please tell me, what did he do to you, you've been acting so weird lately," Roman says.

Brie finally lifts her head up, "Right now, I have nothing to lose, So I'm just going to tell you and hope you don't let anger get the best of you... Roman he hit me," Brie says, but before Roman can react or say anything, Brie get's up and leaves to the bathroom.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Summer Rae, Jillian Hall, and Roman Reigns.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Shades Of Cool' by Lana Del Rey (Shown In Scene 1)**

**'Breathe Me' by Sia (Shown In Scene 4)**

**~In Memory Of Joan Rivers, She Will Be Missed.**

**Created by~ Jonathan N.**


	3. The Comeback

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 3: The Comeback**

**September 12, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Brie finally tells Roman that Daniel hit her, after Roman caught her crying. Meanwhile Jillian takes Melina to an acting school, mainly because Melina is left without a storyline, even though she is the roster's Champion. And Eve is completely disrespected by the newer Divas, she then wonders if she'll even make it till the end of the year in that school. Also Nikki has a dream in her bathroom, she finally wakes up, but she remains 2 months behind the rest of the world.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

Brie walks out of the bathroom, she looks both ways for Roman, "Roman, Roman," Brie yells in the house, while she now starts to get more and more anxious.

She runs out into the front yard, she looks out into the driveway, where Roman's car is nowhere to be found, "Ugh," Brie says.

Brie runs to the phone, she dials Roman's number, she sits back and waits for him to answer, her heart sinks and beats as what she feared the most is now possibly about to take place, Roman and Daniel battling it out with their fists.

Brie waits and prays, but Roman doesn't pick up, she is instead taken straight to his voice-mail, "Roman, whatever you do, don't go to Daniel's place, I am begging you," Brie says to Roman through voice-mail.

Roman pauses but he is too frustrated to listen to her, he puts his phone down and he get's out of the car. With a fury running inside him, he speed walks to Daniel's front door, Roman knocks on his door and waits.

After waiting, he starts kicking the door out of frustration, he opens the gates and goes into the backyard, he looks into the windows but sees nothing. He stops and hears out, he hears somebody running on the rocks, he waits to start a fight, until the person running turns out to be Brie.

"Roman what the hell, let's go before he get's here," Brie says as he grabs him by the hand.

Roman stays there, planting his feet on the rocky ground to get a better a grip, "Brie I am not going anywhere until I give him what he deserves," Roman says as he forces Brie's hand off of his.

Brie stands there with her back towards him, she turns around to him, "Roman, why, revenge is never the answer, one thing I've learned is to not hold on to anger, it's like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die, it's not a great way to live," Brie says as she sits on the ground to look out into the sunset.

Roman stands behind her, "What he did is unacceptable, Brie I just don't want to see you upset, it angers me," Roman says as he pats Brie on the head.

"Fighting violence against violence never ends well, I just don't want you to start a war, all I need is for your love to bring me back from the hurtful memories," Brie says as she turns back to look at Roman.

Roman stays there quietly, he gives his mind time to relax, "You know what that's what I'm going to do, come on we're going to spend a whole night doing random, but romantic things," Roman says as he picks Brie up.

From the other side of the fence a woman catches a glimpse of Roman and Brie, "Hey, what are you doing in Daniel's place," the woman says to Roman and Brie, "I'm calling Daniel right now, and maybe even the cops, I heard the banging that man was making on his door," the woman says referring to Roman's kicking.

Brie looks at the woman with fear in her eyes, she looks at Roman who has her back against her, Roman and Brie try to hold the laughs in, they hold each others hands and without saying anything the run off to the car, "Hurry," Brie yells to Roman as they laugh all the way to the car. They get inside and laugh for a straight minute, before making out and driving off.

* * *

"No way, is that... no it can't be," Melina says to Jillian as she tugs on her arm.

Jillian turns around to where Melina is pointing at, "What, who are you talking... oh Aj, I think it is her," Jillian says as they casually walk by.

Aj walks while she uses her phone, when she bumps into Melina and Jillian, she looks up and adjusts her glasses, "Melina, oh my god, no way," Aj says as she gives Melina a hug.

Melina looks at her surprised, "Aj, wow what a surprise, what are you doing here," Melina says as Aj smiles with excitement.

"Gosh Melina, it sounds like you don't want me here, well I'll be attending this school now, which is why I'm here," Aj says as she continues to smile.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just that I'm surprised, and don't worry I'll show you around this place," Melina says as she puts her hand on Aj's shoulder.

Aj jumps in place, "That means so much Melina, you're such a great cousin, anyways we should do something, like hang out or something," Aj says as she starts to jump a little with excitement.

"Okay, I have time, Jillian do you mind," Melina says to Jillian.

Jillian turns to her, "Uhh, no it's fine, and I'm Jillian by the way," Jillian says as she shakes Aj's hand.

"Nice to meet you, can I call you Jewels, and we should get going now, I was thinking of going to this cool arcade place," Aj says, almost saying everything in a rush.

"By the way you can call me Jewels, that's actually what Melina and a lot of my friends call me," Jillian says as the three girls head out the door.

"Wow I love your cleavage, did you do anything to them," Aj says as she get's closer to Jillian.

Jillian looks over at Melina, while Melina shrugs, "Uhhh, I don't really share that type of information, sorry," Jillian says as the girls open the door to walk outside.

* * *

"Melina, hey, can I talk to you," Eve says as she walks over to Melina.

Melina and Jillian both look at each other, with suspicion, "Sure, what is it," Melina says as she watches Eve walk up to her.

"Jillian, Hi, Uhmm and girl I don't know, Hi, this is kind of private," Eve says as she waits for them to leave.

Aj waves at Eve, "It's Aj by the way, Melina we'll be in the car," Aj says as she skips her way to the car.

Eve waits for them to walk off far enough, "Look I wanted to apologize, you know for everything I've done, I really feel like I might not even make it here for another year, I have nothing left to gain from being a bitch," Eve says as she waits for Melina's forgiveness.

"I appreciate you trying, but I don't think I can forgive right away, it's going to take time, but I can guarantee you that one day I will forgive, I'm just tired of people thinking they can get away with hurting me and stepping on me," Melina says as she avoids eye-contact.

Eve stays quite, regretting the apology, "I guess I understand, anyways I'm going to go now, hopefully will be friends one day, again," Eve says as she walks away into the building.

Before Melina can even say goodbye, she stands there watching Eve walk away, she turns around and hopes that she made the right choice, and that she wasn't holding a grudge.

* * *

(2 Months Prior To This- June) _Nikki__ Bella is again in the past, her mind is 2 months behind in her bathroom, however John's love brings her mind back to the present._

Nikki remains sitting on the bathroom floor, she cry's as she notices the day of time, she's been crying in the bathroom for hours now.

Nikki Bella finally get's up, she looks into the mirror and sheds her few last tears.

She then turns the faucet on and lets the water run, meanwhile she puts her makeup back on, "Even though it's night-time, I don't want them to know I cried, you have to wipe the tears away and put your lipstick on," Nikki whispers to herself while she rubs foundation on her cheeks.

After finishing she looks up into the mirror, she turns around and finally opens the bathroom door, where John happens to be sitting down across the hall waiting.

Nikki jumps back, "John, how long have you been there," Nikki says as she observes his facial expressions, to get an idea of how he's feeling.

"I was waiting for you to be ready," John says as he get's up.

Nikki crosses her arms, "John it's so hard, I'm still not ready, I just lost somebody," Nikki says as the tears stream down her eyes again.

John walks up to Nikki and he wraps her arms around her, he holds her tight, and he too let's go of a few more tears.

"Let's both carry on, let' just take on the world," John says as he continues to hold her, _Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon plays softly in the background._

(Back Into The Present- September)_ Nikki Bella is brought back to the present, all she needed was love, John's love brought her back to the present._

John and Nikki continue to hug, "I have to go now, wish me luck on my first day back, hopefully nobody noticed my absence for the first 3 weeks," Nikki says as she gives John a kiss.

"Go on, don't worry about what anybody else thinks or says, Just go," John says as he walks her to the front of the wrestling school.

Nikki and John hug again, Nikki turns around and faces the entrance glass doors, where she can see some of the new and old faces walking around. She pauses, but then finally goes on and opens the door to walk in.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Roman Reigns, Jillian Hall, Aj Lee, and John Cena.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Use Somebody' by Kings Of Leon**

**Created by~ Jonathan N.**


	4. The Car Crash

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 4: The Car Crash**

**September 19, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Nikki Bella wakes up from a dream relating to her miscarriage, but after waking up she is finally pulled back to the present, with John's support and determination, Nikki Bella finally returns to the wrestling school. Meanwhile Brie and Roman both have their own troubles, as Brie try's anything she can to stop Roman from attacking Daniel after the news Brie gives to Roman about Daniel. And Melina finds out that her cousin Aj, is also enrolled with her in the wrestling school. As for Eve, everything she ever did seems to just come back, like karma, she try's to apologize to Melina, but Melina won't forgive.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

Nikki continues to walk down the hall, she enters the room and everybody turns around with a gasp on their face, everybody is shocked to see her face, a face they haven't seen in over 4 months.

She tries to ignore the glances, but she can't, they follow her everywhere she goes, she even hears whispers about her in the room, "I heard she got pregnant with 'The' John Cena," a girl whispers in the corner whispers. "Wait didn't she have a miscarriage," the girl behind Nikki quietly says.

Nikki remains calm, her face turns into a bright red color, but she keeps her mind blank, in order to keep the tears away.

The only voice running through her head, is John's, she hears him telling her that she needs to be strong enough, she takes a seat in the back of the room, she looks around the room and watches everybody, the older people she knows and the newer younger ones she doesn't know.

She calms her mind down, and she finally settles in, she pays attention in order to improve her wrestling skills.

* * *

Brie and Roman sit there, they both pick up there fork and play around with it, while they wait for their plates to come.

"Aren't you glad we came, we had to make this dinner date up," Roman says to Brie, as he looks into her eyes.

Brie looks up from the forks, she smiles and can't help but to blush, "I am glad, and what... why are you looking at me that way," Brie says as she laughs, only to come back up to meet his eyes.

Roman finally breaks contact and let's out a chuckle, "I don't know, I just think you're cute, even when you sit there, and say nothing," Roman says as he mocks her way of sitting.

Brie laughs, she then mocks his way of sitting too, "Really, well, how sweet of you," Brie says as they both bring their hands up onto the table, to hold hands.

Brie and Roman finally get there plates of food, "Thank you," both Brie and Roman say, in sync.

"This looks good," Roman says as he looks down onto his plate.

Brie picks up her fork, "Yeah, its...," Brie unexpectedly pauses, she looks over Roman's shoulder, and she is surprised to see, coincidentally Daniel Bryan, about to take a seat with his date.

Roman looks up at Brie, "What was that all about that," Roman says noticing the change in behavior from Brie.

Brie, unnatural, quickly brings her eyes back to Roman, "What, oh, I mean, sorry, I just remembered that I left... my headphones at the gym," Brie says, quickly after sipping from her drink.

"Really, huh, I thought I saw them in the car seat, anyways we can just get you new ones, right," Roman says as he continues with his food.

Brie takes her fork, she slightly looks over at Daniel, and she try's to slip down the sit, she subtly crouches down, enough to hide from Daniel, but not to enough for Roman to notice the unusual behavior.

Roman pauses and he puts his fork down, "Brie, what are you doing, it looks like you're hiding from somebody, you're acting weird, is everything fine," Roman says as he starts to look around the in the front of him, but before he can turn around for a back view, Brie pulls him in.

"Wow Roman what cologne are you wearing, you should wear it more often," Brie says grabbing him, in order to keep him from turning around.

Roman laughs and blushes, "Really, Well, I mean I wasn't really feeling it, but you know what, I should use it more often," Roman says as he kisses Brie on the forehead.

Brie smiles, to calm herself down, "Yep, It's working alright, I can really smell the gentlemen part of it, and not at all the angry violence part," Brie says, she continues to eat, but seconds into eating, she forgets about Daniel's presence.

Daniel turns around and notices Brie, he squints and get's up from his seat, "Hey Brie, can I talk to you," Daniel yells as he walks towards Brie.

Brie pauses, she swallows her food in a gulp, and she puts her hand on Roman's hand, she looks up, and for the first time in 3 months, she is seeing the same guy that used to toss her around like rag doll, Daniel Bryan.

Daniel finally get's to them, "So who's the guy Brie," Daniel says standing there while he sarcastically laughs, and shakes his head at her.

Brie can't help but to get a little teary, her eyes can't keep them back, she stands there across Daniel, but in between them is Roman.

Brie and Daniel both stand there, eye to eye, meanwhile Roman waits to cool off, before he meets Daniel face to face. Brie watches both Daniel and Roman, from the side of her eye, she watches Roman get up, she then begins to sweat a little, all while ignoring all of the smack Daniel is talking to the both of them.

Roman finally get's up, he turns around and faces Daniel, "Roman don't," Brie says as she walks over to his side.

"Brie I'm sorry, I have to, he deserves IT," Roman says as he quickly, within a snap of a second, Roman spears Daniel into the table behind them.

Brie yells with fear, as she watches a thunderstorm and a rainbow crash and burn. Brie knows, that at that point, she can't do anything else but call for help, she watches them fight with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Melina walks past Stephanie's office, when she notices Aj coming out of the office, Melina ignores while she continues to walk.

"Melina, Melina wait, guess what," Aj says as she catches up to Melina.

Melina turns around, "Hey Aj, what's going on," Melina says as Aj twirls around Melina.

Aj finally stops in front of Melina, "Their making me the next Diva's Champion, which means I'll have a cool storyline with you," Aj says as she continues to skip around Melina.

Melina's eyes widen, "Uhhh, I mean, yay for you, I guess I'm happy for you," Melina says, shocked that after only a week Aj is already scheduled to become Champion.

"I mean you're cool with this, right, it doesn't bother you or anything," Aj says as she puts her arm around Melina's shoulders.

Melina holds the anger back, "No not at all, it doesn't bother me, in fact, I think it'll be an interesting rivalry, great entertainment right, plus you don't remain champion forever right, who knows I might win this back from you, everything comes back full circle right," Melina says as she removes Aj's arm and then walks off.

Aj stands there, while she shakes her head, "Bring it," Aj whispers as she watches Melina walk off.

* * *

"Nikki, hey can I talk to you," Vince says as he walks towards Nikki.

Nikki turns around, she looks around, when she finally sees Vince, "Vince, it's you, and sure what's it about," Nikki says as she waits for Vince to walk to her.

"How do you feel about reality shows," Vince says as he hands Nikki a contract.

Nikki raises her eyebrow, not knowing where on earth Vince might take this to, "I like reality shows, I watch them a lot..., why," Nikki says.

"You're going out with John, who is well-known, you are also doing a little modeling right, well that all interested the producers from this reality show, they want you to be part of it and I think you should take the offer," Vince says as he even gives Nikki a pen.

Nikki, still confused, takes the pen, she reads the contract, but before she can even start, she reads the title, "Wait, Real Girlfriends Of Orange County want me on their show, wow I'm left speechless," Nikki says as she continues to scan through the contract.

"Yeah that's the name of it, I'm not real good with memory or with Reality Show names," Vince says as he waits for a respond.

Nikki finally looks up, she then looks back down, she kneels down and signs the contract right there on the concrete floor, "Tell them I'll be there, I guess I'm now officially a Real Girlfriend," Nikki says as she hands over the contract to Vince.

* * *

_Running Up That Hill by Placebo plays in the background._

Eve drives through the road, she looks ahead, she keeps her eyes on the road but at the same time she thinks about her standing with everybody.

The city night lights gleam on her front window, she watches the people in the city and wonders how they're doing and where their going.

She then sees a group of cheerful friends walking down the sidewalk, which makes her think about the friends she used to have but lost.

Eve brings her focus back to the road, but she can't, the different objects and people keep on reminding her of the problems in her life.

She finally comes to a stop light, crossing the street she sees a girl, a sweet nice girl holding hands with her boyfriend, while she helps an elderly woman walk across.

Eve picks up her phone, she looks through her past texts, she notices the fakeness in her tone and the rudeness.

She get's lost in her own words, her words and actions have finally caught up to her.

Eve keeps on reading without realizing that the light has now changed to red, Eve continues to drive, when she suddenly drops her phone and tries to reach for it.

Before Eve even has the chance to reach down she notices these bright headlights coming from the side of her window and she hears the loud honking too, she looks to the side and stops the breaks with all her god given power.

Eve at this point is startled and her heart is beating louder than ever, she stops for a second to let the rush of adrenaline cool down, but before she can carry on, she sees the headlights again and the honking is louder than the last time, except this time she sadly doesn't dodge the bullet.

The truck slashes through the side of Eve's car, Eve feels the tension, but after that Eve can no longer share anything else, as Eve lays there unconscious in her car while it rolls down the street. The car rolls across the street, people in the street watch as the car loudly stumbles, the cars all stop at once just to look at the dramatic event happening before their eyes.

They all have a story to tell now, that they witnessed a horrible car accident, but Eve on the other hand might not ever have a story again...

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan, Aj Lee, and Vince McMahon.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Running Up That Hill' by Placebo**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**


	5. The Living Status

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 5: The Living Status**

**October 3, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Eve get's in a car accident and everybody is left wondering whether or not Eve is still alive, or if the car accident killed her. Meanwhile Nikki decides to join the 'Real Girlfriends Of Orange County' cast after the offer they made her. And Melina finds out that her own cousin will be taking the Diva's Champion away from her, which leaves Melina furious and competitive. All while Brie has to watch her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend fight in this fancy romantic restaurant.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

_Minutes after the car accident._ ~SIRENS, SIRENS, SIRENS, LOUD SIRENS haunt the people in the street as they watch the ambulance pull up in a rush to save Eve's risky life.

They rush to the shattered and destroyed car, they rush around it in order to look for Eve, finally they find her, they break through a window and pull Eve's body out.

A little girl holds on to her mother's arm as she watches the paramedics try to resuscitate Eve's unconscious body.

Eve lays there with a bloody face in the cold night, as they rush to bring her back to life.

Seconds later, The crowd continues to watch with curiosity and fear, as they take Eve in a stretcher with an oxygen mask on.

That night every single person that witnessed the event went to sleep wondering if she lived, they talk about it to their friends and family, they look online to see if their's any news on it. Meanwhile Eve lays in between the edge of life and the mysterious place we call death, it can either end or continue.

* Early in the morning, Eve wakes up, she wakes up in the hospital, unsure of her surroundings, but quickly after everything comes back to her hard, everything before the unconsciousness at least.

She looks around the room, wondering what exactly happened after the car came colliding into hers. Eve looks out the window, when she notices a small mirror next to the window, she looks into it and sees her bruised face.

She turns away, by that point Eve is positive she knows what happened, so she begins to cry.

She cries until her eyes can't produce any more moisture, everything from the car accident to her current life mood just makes her feel like giving up.

"Oh great, Eve, you're awake, how are you doing darling," The nurse, Cherry, says as she walks in with a small breakfast meal.

Eve looks up at the nurse, "I'm not doing well, I'm not doing well at all actually, What happened last night, I need to know," Eve exclaims, not giving the nurse time to even catch up.

Cherry The Nurse puts down the meal, "That's not important right now, what's really important is that you are alive, we need to get you back on your feet," She says as she hands Eve the fork.

Eve get's up from laying, she try's to get up but she can't seem to take a step forward, she looks down at her feet, her heart starts beating faster than ever, as she fears that what the nurse meant about the 'getting back on your feet' part was literal.

"Sadly, what I said, was in fact literal," Cherry whispers as she watches Eve struggle, a tear streams down both of the women's eyes. Eve crying because of her whole life and Cherry shedding one or two tears as she feels sorry for Eve.

Eve just sits there, without saying a word, she lays back and without caring anymore, she just let's go of all her tears again.

Cherry The Nurse watches her, she get's up and walks to Eve, "Eve we will get through this, you have a lot of people who care about you, you will one day walk out of this hospital again," The nurse says as she fixes Eve's pillow.

Eve just lays back, she continues to cry, "Really if somebody cared, then why aren't any of them here, why haven't they called, why haven't they sent flowers, is it because of the mistakes I made, do those mistakes make me an evil bitch not worthy of sympathy," Eve cries out as she covers her face with her arms.

"Eve stop, your parents are flying in, they'll be here in a couple of hours, and all of us in this hospital are here for you," Cherry says as she hands Eve a tissue.

Eve takes the tissue to wipe the tears down, "But you know what, I will walk out of here, with my own two feet," Eve says in the hospital bed.

* * *

"Okay Nicole just act natural, pretend the cameras aren't here," The cameraman says as he signals to Nikki.

Nikki opens the door to her house, "John, can I talk to you," Nikki says as she looks for him in the house.

"Yeah what is it," John says as he walks into the living room... with a sleeping robe.

Nikki turns around to look at him, "Why are you wearing that, have you been sleeping all day, are you flying somewhere tomorrow," Nikki says trying to act natural.

"No, I haven't been sleeping all day, I wanted to sleep earlier today, I didn't know the cameras would be here," John says as he walks up stairs to change.

"Stop, Cut, I'm sorry, but Nicole, you have to act natural, just like any other day, except maybe add juice and drama," The producer says.

Nikki turns around to watch John walk up, a bright red appears on Nikki's face, "I'm so sorry about that, I'll go talk to him, and I'll try my best to act natural," Nikki says as she runs up the stairs.

"John what the hell, Can you please cooperate, I need you to, Please," Nikki says as she throws a nice shirt over to John, for him to wear.

John catches it and begins to put it on, "I just don't get why you're doing this, you never talked about your desire to do this, it just happened randomly," John says.

"Please just follow me on this, I am begging you on this one, It's not going to kill you to be on television, you do it every week on Raw, plus this is a way for me to make a comeback, it'll help me stay on top without falling again, if I do fall it won't be rock bottom like the other times, Just please come down and do this with me," Nikki says as she starts to button up his shirt.

John smiles and kisses her on the forehead, "Fine then, I'll be there in a minute, we'll go to dinner and give them something good to watch," John says as he kisses Nikki in the mouth before going back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the Diva's Champion herself, Melina," Aj says as she walks in the room.

Melina turns around with her eyes sharply fixed at Aj, "And who are you exactly," Melina says.

Aj then laughs while she skips around the room, circling Melina, "Your worst nightmare, I'm here to dethrone you from that title," Aj says.

Melina's eyes follow her every step, "I want to see you try honey," Melina says to Aj as she turns around to walk away.

Melina walks towards the door, when Aj turns her by the shoulder to give her a slap across the face. Melina yells with surprise, while Aj yells with aggression.

"Okay perfect, that's a wrap," Vince says as the cameras turn off.

Melina sits there on the ground, with a gasp across her face, "Are you kidding me, Aj that was not in the script, you weren't supposed to slap me," Melina says as she get's up from the floor.

Aj gives Vince a hug, before going over to hug Melina too, "I know but I'm all for entertainment, people want to see action, so I slapped you," Aj says as she giggles.

"Come on Melina, don't take it personal, it was for entertainment, I thought it was a great move," Vince says.

Aj grabs Vince by the arm, "Thank you Vince, hey we should talk about next week's plan," Aj says as they walk off.

Meanwhile Melina is left their with a slightly pink hand mark across her face, "That little Bitch," Melina says as she watches them walk away.

* * *

Brie quietly reads a book as she drinks from her wine-cup, when she suddenly hears a loud knock on the door. She get's up to check through the window, when she then sees what she feared the most, police officers.

She closes the curtain and finally opens the door to them, "I'm Officer Doogans, Are you Brianna Bella," One of the Officers asks as he looks over Brie's shoulder, to look for anything suspicious in the house.

Brie quickly turns into a nervous wreck as she starts to sweat, "Yeah that would be me, what is it," Brie says trying to act calm.

"You along with Roman Reigns are under arrest for attacking a man in a restaurant and for trespassing the same man's house," Officer Doogans says as he pulls out his badge, Meanwhile the other Cop pulls out the handcuffs, signaling to Brie that it's time to go.

Brie can't help but to show her nervousness, her eyes widen as the sweat pours out of her body, she doesn't know what to say or what to do.

Brie looks behind to see if Roman has come out of the bedroom, "Woah," Brie yells as the cop grabs her by the arm to pin her up against the wall, "What are you doing, this is all a misunderstanding," Bries yells to them as they begin to cuff her up.

Roman finally hears the yelling, "What's going on, Hey, Hey let go of her, she's innocent," Roman yells as he pulls the cop off of Brie.

"No she's not innocent actually, And are you Roman Reigns," Officer Doogans says as he shows him his badge, quickly after the other cop goes to cuff Roman up too.

"Yeah that would be me," Roman says without trying to at all fight them off at that point.

"That's all we needed to know," Officer Doogans says as the fellow cop takes Brie by the arm, behind them Roman follows them into the cop car.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Cherry The Nurse, John Cena, Aj Lee, Vince McMahon, and Roman Reigns.**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**


	6. The Sweet Escape

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 6: The Sweet Escape**

**October 10, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Brie and Roman get arrested after a set of wild events they encounter with Daniel. Meanwhile Melina is left behind in the dust, by her cousin and future Diva's Champion Aj, along with general manager Vince. And Nikki finally starts shooting scenes for a reality show she just joined, called Real Girlfriends Of Orange County, but John isn't quite ready for the show. As for Eve, things aren't really going anywhere, it seems like everything has stopped for her in that hospital room after the car accident.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

***The dates above have nothing to do with the actual story, it's just a check for me and for the reader to know when the chapter was posted.**

* * *

_Hours after the arrest..._

"Brianna Bella, it's your lucky day, you've been bailed out," The guard says as he opens up the jail bars to the holding cell.

Brie quickly get's up from the bench, even though she's only been in their for a couple of hours, she still get's the chills going up her arms, shaking with fear as she walks outside.

She turns around to wait for the guard, "Who bailed me out," Brie says as she watches the guard open the door that leads to the front of the police station.

"That's why they say you have to love your mother," The Guard says as he points to Brie's mom, who's waiting by the entrance with Nikki.

Brie turns around to look at them waiting, she walks over with a comfort of joy, "Mom, I did not expect you," Brie says as she hugs her.

Kathy, Brie's mom, shed's one tear as she holds Brie tight, "Brie you can't imagine how worried I was for you," Kathy says as they all walk out.

"It means a lot, thanks again, I feel so embarrassed right now, but you guys have to understand that I didn't do anything wrong," Brie says.

"We know Brianna, but they sadly don't believe you, they've dropped the charges on the restaurant attack for you, but they are still looking into the trespassing private property case, which shouldn't be that bad, so don't worry too much on that," Kathy says to Brie.

"What about Roman, what's going on with him," Nikki asks Brie as she opens the door to the car.

Brie stays quite, she's too tired to say another word, "I don't know," Brie says as she get's in the warm comfortable car.

Brie lays there in the back seat, she covers herself with her cozy sweater, as the car drives Brie looks out into the cloudy October grey sky.

Brie can't help but to wonder about what might happen to Roman, where he is at the moment, what's he feeling inside, she imagines his arms wrapped around her, sleeping in their much more comfortable bed, instead of that cold jail holding cell.

* * *

_The next day..._

Melina sits down in an assigned group, where Layla happens to also be a part of.

"Who are you," Layla says as she watches Melina sit down.

Melina looks at her with a blank face, "Melina," Melina says with no further explanation.

"Are you new or something," Layla says as she crosses her arms.

"No, I was here for the first week, I haven't been back since... until now, I needed an escape," Melina says as she puts her purse down.

Layla get's up from her chair, "Cool, anyways let's start with the acting exercise we always do, everybody get up," Layla says, completely ignoring Melina, and putting her bossy jeans on.

Melina follows the group up, she waits for Layla to explain the exercise, but Layla doesn't. She notices everybody doing some sort of breathing mechanism, she stares blankly and clueless, not knowing what to do.

"Uhh why aren't you doing the exercise," Layla says as she shakes her head at Melina.

Melina steps back, feeling both attacked and left out, "I, I don't know what to do, I haven't been here for the past few weeks," Melina says feeling judged by the group.

"And who's fault is that," Layla says, rolling her eyes.

"Hi, yeah I'm sorry but I can't work with people like her, can you please put her in a different group," Layla says to the director, who happens to be walking by.

The director turns around, "Sure no problem, Melina, can you please join the group on the far corner, if you don't mind," The director says as he pulls a chair away for Melina to step out of the circle of chairs.

Melina turns red, her eyes become moist with tears ready to pour out, "No problem, I also can't work with immature rude people, so I'll gladly leave," Melina says. With an angry attitude she picks up her purse and walks out of the circle towards the corner.

* * *

Nikki twirls in her light purple pretty dress, she twirls it back and forth. She plays with it, she spins it around while the camera stands a few feet in front of her, the lights shine in her face.

"Okay now hold the side of your dress and look directly at the camera, maybe with some type of smile," The cameraman says.

Nikki crosses her arms instead, she pulls her hair back and gives the camera a smile with a head turn.

"There you go, that's perfect, thank you Nicole," The cameraman says as he turns the camera off.

Nikki walks behind the production crew, she walks towards her family and John who are their watching her, "So what did you guys think," Nikki says to them.

"I thought you looked beautiful, I love the dress on you, purple fits you well," Kathy, Nikki's mom, says.

Nikki hugs her mom, "Mom thank you, I'm glad because that same dress and me will be twirling in front of national television," Nikki says as she starts to remove some makeup off with a wet towel.

"I would be so nervous Nikki, but I can finally say my sister is famous," Brie says as she feels Nikki's dress.

John grabs Nikki and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm happy for you, you looked stunning," John says.

"Thanks, come on, let's go see if they are done with the editing," Nikki says as she walks towards the editor.

The editor turns around, "Nikki, hey, we finished your intro, okay so it'll start with a closeup of your upper body, from their the shot will zoom out to you entire body, you will flip your dress back and smile for the camera, meanwhile the tagline will be said at that moment," The editor says.

"Yay, I'm so excited, do you mind me showing them the clip," Nikki says as she leans in to look at the computer screen.

The editor plays the video, "Guys you have to see this," Nikki says as she pulls them in.

_The video plays, Nikki appears on screen with her beautiful purple dress, she flips her dress back and then crosses her arms with a smirk on her face, "Life Has Tried To Knock Me Down, But I'm Not Going Down Without A Fight, I'm On Top, And I'ma Stay Bitches," Nikki says in the pre-recorded tape._

Nikki turns around to see the reactions from them, "So what did you guys think," Nikki says waiting for the responses.

"Well it was very in your face, just a little superficial and over exaggerated for me," Kathy says.

"For us, I also thought the same thing, honestly," John says keeping his arms crossed.

Before Brie can say anything Nikki stops her, "Save it Brie I don't want to hear it, I'll be in my dressing room talking to my fellow cast mates," Nikki says walking off with her high heels in one hand and her coat on the other.

* * *

"Pardon me, but this woman brought these flowers for the patient in this room, she said she'll be back in a few, apparently she forgot something else at her house," A young guy says at the door, checking for a name on the card.

"Thank you, I'll take those, And who are you, why were you given the flowers," Cherry asks him.

"I'm Zack, a college student and for extra credits I volunteer here every now and then," The college guy says, Zack Ryder.

Zack walks in the room to hand them over to Cherry, when he turns to look at Eve in the bed, "Woah, I mean... you must be the patient," Zack says, not knowing what else to say after his awkward reaction to her facial bruises.

"Ugh," Eve says turning away.

Cherry takes the flowers, "Thank you, please leave now," Cherry says to him.

Zack awkwardly walks out, not knowing whether or not he should turn around and apologize for his reaction, he instead just walks out.

"These were brought by your friend Melina, at least that's what it says on the card," Cherry says, putting the flowers next to Eve.

By then Eve is already crying, "Am I really that horrible looking right now, why, why did this have to happen to me," Eve cry's out.

Cherry looks at her, "Eve stop it, you are very beautiful, it's just temporary cuts and bruises, you look fine, the guy that just walked in was a young immature college guy, that's how they are," Cherry says handing Eve a tissue.

The room stays silent, until the door opens again. A man appears, Randy Orton, he pops his head in to check if he's in the right room.

"Okay I'm in the right room, Cherry, what a surprise, always nice to see you," Randy Orton says as he walks in with a boutique of flowers in his arm.

Cherry smiles, "I'm doing fine, I'm not surprised you're here with flowers, always being so generous Randy," Cherry says as she gives him a hug.

Randy gives Cherry the flowers, "Eve you probably have no idea who I am, but I do know who you are, I brought these for you to show my appreciation for you being alive," Randy Orton says to Eve.

Eve lays there without saying a word, she turns the other way, ignoring him completely.

"Okay, that's fine, you're going through a lot, I understand," Randy says as he heads for the door.

Cherry waves to him, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not personal, she appreciates the flowers," Cherry says.

"I hope you make a fast recovery Eve, and nice to see you Cherry," Randy Orton says to the girls.

Cherry watches him close the door, she turns to Eve, who is facing her direction.

"These are gorgeous, you practically have a garden of flowers in here," Cherry says trying to lighten the mood up.

The room again is left with silence, "Look I know that you're going through a lot, but the way you treated that man was wrong," Cherry says.

Eve turns away from Cherry and sheds another few tears, "Why because I didn't speak, he probably already has a beautiful girlfriend or wife at home that can do the talking," Eve says trying to hold the tears back.

Cherry shakes her head while a few tears pour out of her eyes too, "Eve, if you only knew why he came in here with those flowers, let's just say that if it weren't for him I wouldn't be talking to you right now," Cherry says to Eve.

Eve stays quite, she looks at the wall and wishes she wouldn't have treated him so badly.

"Look I'm sorry, I just don't need another guy coming in here thinking I'm some freak who they should feel bad for," Eve says taking a glance at the flowers he just dropped off.

She then turns around to face the wall, but the smell of the flowers take her to a softer more peaceful place.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Kathy Bella, John Cena, Zack Ryder, Cherry "The Nurse", and Randy Orton.**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**


	7. The Superficial Lover

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 7: The Superficial Lover**

**October 17, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Eve tries to apologize to Melina, but Melina doesn't forgive her former friend. And while Nikki is part of her new reality show, John is yet to fully jump on board with her. Meanwhile Nikki's sister, Brie, get's bailed out, but her beloved boyfriend is left behind bars. And for Melina, things seem to be ruined everywhere she goes, whether it's wrestling because of Aj or acting because of Layla.**

**Staring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

"It sucks that this happened, all of this," Melina says to Eve.

Eve stays silent and at that point Melina doesn't know what to say, "Gosh I feel so bad, I should've forgiven you when you apologized, I'm just so stubborn," Melina says.

"I feel guilty, like I should've just apologized, I mean we all make mistakes, none of us are a hundred percent nice, I can be mean and bitchy too sometimes," Melina says.

Eve finally responds, "It's fine, I'm fine, I'll be fine," Eve says as she avoids making eye contact with Melina.

"That's great to hear, I'm relieved, I'm so glad you're not giving up," Melina says hugging Eve tight.

Eve stays emotionless, without hugging her back, she just stays there.

Melina realizes that Eve won't hug her back, she pulls away, "Well hey that's great, and don't worry everybody over at the wrestling school is still remembering you," Melina says trying to cheer Eve up.

"Yeah, Well I'm not dead, I'll come back, even if they forget about me, I'll be sure to make them remember me," Eve says.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm exhausted, Hey John do you mind taking out the leftovers, I need a second to just lay down," Nikki says as she lies on the couch.

John stares at Nikki for a long second, "Seriously, you go out spending hundreds of dollars and then come home expecting everything to be fine," John says as he goes through her haul of items.

Nikki rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "First of all the camera's were their, they wanted me to spend for the viewers, to exaggerate the 'lavish' lifestyle and I wasted just under 200 dollars, you need to chill because I'm about to lose it," Nikki says as she puts a pillow over her face.

John takes the pillow off her face, "Chill Nikki?, You're the one who's spending 200 dollars every other day and this whole show is now beginning to become an excuse for everything you do," John says.

"You know what, I don't know need this, I'm going to go because I seriously am not in the mood to get upset," Nikki says as she picks her bags up.

"Go ahead and leave, I'll leave you to count your precious diamonds," John says, mocking her.

Nikki turns around, "What!?..., Are you kidding me, You know what don't even go there John, If you're trying to call me a superficial whore, I don't want to hear it," Nikki yells across the room.

"It's the truth, I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you it, but you are a superficial selfish person," John yells back at Nikki.

Nikki walks away with tears ready to burst out of her eyes, "Where are you going, don't you want to take me credit card first," John yells sarcastically.

Nikki turns around again and throws her bags of clothing, "Screw you, I am not a gold-digger and if you think I am, I am truly disappointed in you for even thinking that," Nikki yells as she takes the shopping items out of the bags and begins to throw them around the house.

She continues to throw her belongings, "Here take it all, just like you took my heart, take it all, go ahead," Nikki yells as the tears finally get to her.

Nikki runs up the stairs, but she turns around one more time, "It's sad, because I never wanted to take your money, all I ever wanted to take was your heart, but It's sad that I never got the chance to, the only reason we made it this far was because of that baby we almost had, other than that I don't where this relationship would have turned, I still don't know where it's heading," Nikki says as the tears finally calm down.

"I'm not going to lie, I do like my Chanel No 5 and my Louis Vuitton's, but dammit I also like my affection," Nikki says to John as she finally walks away.

* * *

"Stay out of trouble," The guard yells playing around with Roman.

_Skinny Love by Bon Iver plays in the background. _Roman walks out of the police station, "I'm surprised you came back for me," Roman says to Brie.

"Ugh, Why on earth wouldn't I, I'm not going to leave you for a mistake you made," Brie says as she holds his arm.

Roman, with his hoodie on, walks along the sidewalk towards their car, "I swear I thought you would give up on me, I screwed up but I still need that little love in my life," Roman says as he picks Brie's arm up and kisses it down to her hand.

Brie wraps her other free arm around his waist, "I'll always be here, I'm not giving up, not yet, hopefully never," Brie says as she reaches up to kiss him on the cheek.

The repaired couple walk along the sunny, yet cloudy at the same time, sidewalk. Knowing they have obstacles headed their way, they forget about it all for a fresh second, because for now all they want is warm love.

* * *

_What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani plays in the background._

Melina stands in the ring, she's got her friends there in the audience, cheering for her to win, she cheers back at them for even supporting her.

"Bring it on Honey, Bring It," Aj says as she stretches in the ring.

Melina feels the rush of anger flow inside her, she carefully waits for the sound of the bell to ring. When she finally hears the bell, she unleashes towards Aj, running towards her for an attack.

Melina grabs Aj by the hair and Aj yells, "This was not part of the plan," Aj yells as she tries to untangle from Melina's hands.

"Payback," Melina yells mocking Aj's voice. Melina grabs her and slams her face on the turnbuckle, she then grabs her again and this time throws her across the ring, the audience cheers as they watch Aj land on her face.

Aj waits for the perfect time, she watches as Melina turns around for one second, she quickly crawls behind Melina and wraps her arms her legs. Melina screams in surprise, Aj pulls her back and Melina falls on her back.

Melina sits back up, Aj tries to get on her feet but Melina pulls her down, they fight around on their knees, throwing slaps and hair-pulls back and forth.

Vince watches from his office, "What the hell are they doing," Vince says to himself as he watches them on his computer screen.

Aj finally gives Melina a good slap, she then pushes her back and runs down the ring, she comes back with a bucket of water.

Melina get's up and looks for Aj, she finally finds her, but strangely enough with a full bucket of icy cold water.

"Don't you dare," Melina yells as she takes a step back.

Aj laughs and then throws chases Melina with bucket of water, Melina runs in circles around the ring. Aj follows her, until she trips on the side of the ring, Aj falls back and along with her the bucket comes down too, the water ends up falling on Aj.

Aj screams and Melina laughs, she then picks up water balloons and starts throwing them at her. Aj quickly makes her way to Melina, she get's to her and then tackles her down, she get's another bucket of water and dumps it on Melina.

Melina yells, but the audience yells with laughter and Aj laughs too. Melina spears Aj down, she then get's a water gun and starts shooting Aj with water, but Aj grabs the gun and the fun ends, she hits her across the face.

Aj watches as Melina falls down, she pins her down and the victory goes to Aj. The audience cheers for Aj, Melina lies their, she watches Aj laugh directly in her face and all of a sudden she notices another woman join Aj for the victory, Layla from the acting class.

Aj and Layla both jump up and down, laughing in Melina's face as they chant 'Melina sucks'.

Melina clears her blurry eyes to a perfect clear vision, she double checks and realizes that Layla and Aj jumping up in the ring is not a false hallucination, but a real event that is happening right in front of her.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ John Cena, Roman Reigns, Aj Lee, and Vince McMahon.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver**

**'What You Waiting For?' by Gwen Stefani**

**Created by~ Jonathan Nunez**


	8. The Halloween Closet

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 8: The Halloween Closet**

**October 31, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Melina finds out that Layla and Aj are best friends, her two biggest rivalries are both a team. And Nikki get's in a big fight with John, again relating to the 'Real Girlfriends Of Orange County', Superficial Nikki? Meanwhile Brie and Roman face legal issues because of Daniel, but what ever happened to Daniel, it's like he disappeared after the charges...**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

**A Fun Halloween Chapter Awaits You, Read it!**

* * *

"Is that Layla, Jillian who invited her," Melina says in her Spider-Woman costume, while she watches Layla enter the place.

Jillian turns around to look at Layla, "Whoa I did not invite her, Wait I think she came with Aj," Jillian says, in her Banana costume.

Melina then also sees Aj walk inside, "Wait you invited Aj, Why, She's about to replace me as champion," Melina says to Jillian.

"Gosh, Sorry, I didn't know you guys were in such a heated feud, Plus I didn't know Layla and her were friends," Jillian says.

"I didn't know until recently too, they were jumping in my face as they cheered over Aj's victory," Melina says as she crosses her arms.

Jillian gives Melina a hug, "Look I'm sorry, Don't stay pissed, Just forget about them tonight and enjoy my party," Jillian says to Melina.

"You're right, I won't let them ruin my personal life too," Melina says stroking her cape.

"See their's the spirit, Anyways can you please get the Disco Light Ball, It's in the hallway closet," Jillian says as she pats Melina on the back.

"Sure, anything to stay away from them," Melina says as she laughs and walks away.

* * *

Nikki stands their by the snack table in her Minnie Mouse dress and her cute matching ears, she can't help but to think about John and their big blowout.

She knows that she has to keep a straight face for the camera, she has to pretend everything is fine and that her life is perfect... for the cameras.

She however finally found some peace away from the cameras who have been following her for the past weeks, she ran away from them for a second.

Nikki takes a bite out of her pumpkin cookie, she looks up and notices the cameramen across the room, she quickly turns around and grabs a bunch of cookies to put in her purse.

Nikki sneaks out of the dance room into the hallway, but she sees another crew guy walking nearby the hallway, she panics and without thinking she walks into the closet nearby the hall.

"Have you seen her, What's going on with her, We need these scenes for the show," The camera guy says to the other camera guy.

Nikki closes the door to the closet, she turns around and get's a surprise from Melina, who's also in the closet.

"Oh my god, You scared me, What are you doing in here," Nikki says to Melina as she holds her chest from fear.

Melina looks at her, also surprised, "I'm getting something for Jillian, But I can't find it, What are you doing here," Melina says as she goes through a box of party decorations.

"I'm trying to get away from the cameras who followed me here, but hey I'll help you look for whatever it is that you're looking for," Nikki says as she begins to go through the box of party supplies.

* * *

Brie and Roman dance, with their matching couple costumes, Roman a piece of Bacon and Brie an egg.

Their night is going great, When all of a sudden Brie feels a body rub up against hers. She instantaneously grabs Roman and pulls him to the other end of the dance-floor, she looks across the room to see who it was, when she notices that the guy that got too close to her was the same guy she saw entering the party right at the same time as Roman and her.

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom," Roman says as he walks towards the bathroom, Brie follows him.

"You don't mind me going in too, I need to fix my sweaty makeup," Brie says, trying to speak over the loud music.

The couple walks in, they close the door and the same guy in the Scream costume follows them their, the mysterious figure stands outside the bathroom waiting.

He finally leaves to the next door room, where he goes to adjust his mask.

Brie walks out of the bathroom, "Ahh shoot, I forgot my makeup bag near the mini bar," Brie says to herself as she walks to the bar.

The mysterious guy in the Scream costume comes back out, he again stands right outside the bathroom.

Brie heads back to the bathroom, when she notices the same mysterious stalker guy outside of the bathroom where Roman is at.

Brie quietly hides behind the nearby Artificial Tree bush, she carefully peeks through a couple of branches to see what the guy does.

She notices that the mysterious scream guy is just about to take off his mask, she begins to sweat and her heart beats faster. She waits and expects herself to finally find out who the man really is, until she accidentally get's caught, the mysterious man in the scream costume and Brie make direct eye contact.

She takes a step back and notices that the mysterious figure is starting to walk towards her, she takes more steps back. Brie then sees the mysterious man walking even faster towards her, she turns around to start walking away.

She quickly walks through the people, she turns around to check for the creepy mysterious guy and he's getting closer and closer to her by the second.

She finally reaches the hallway, she looks around and notices that the hallway is a dead-end, theirs nowhere else to go.

She sees four doors across the hallway, she tries the first three and notices that none of them open, they are all locked. Brie begins to panic as she walks towards the last door, she starts sweating as she knows that either way she's screwed, the scary guy already saw her walk in the hallway.

If the last door doesn't open she'll come to a dead-end, but if it does open she might be able to stay away from the guy who seems to be out to get her, that is if he doesn't try to open the door to get her.

Her hand sweats as she turns the knob and it luckily opens, she get's in without even thinking about it.

The mysterious man in the Scream costume follows Brie to the same door she just entered, he walks towards the door and locks it from the outside, he smirks behind the mask and then walks away.

* * *

"Melina, Nikki, What are you guys doing here," Brie says startled while she try's to catch her breath.

"I'm looking for a Disco Light Ball and your sister is hiding from the reality show cameras," Melina says as she continues to move boxes around.

Nikki stares at Brie, "Gosh Brie, what happened, it looks like you've been running away from a serial killer," Nikki says as she touches the sweat from Brie's forehead.

"It's a long story, but all I can say is that this really creepy guy in a Scream costume has been stalking me and Roman ever since we got to this party," Brie says in a rush.

Nikki starts laughing, "Okay Brie that's a little conceited of you to say, It's funny how you make fun of me for taking part of that Reality Show, yet you say stuff like that," Nikki says as she continues to laugh.

"Nicole shut up, I swear I'm telling the truth and you know what I don't have to explain it, because I don't care if you believe me or not," Brie says taking a seat on the floor.

"Oh and Nicole, the only conceited person in this room is you and not only that, but that show just plain out makes you look like a superficial...," Brie says, but before she get's a chance to even finish, Nikki interrupts her.

"Don't even go there Brie, I've heard it from mom and John, I don't need it from you, I'm leaving, thanks for ruining the closet fun," Nikki says as she try's to turn the door knob.

Nikki try's again and then again, "Guys why doesn't the door open, Brie did you lock it," Nikki says as she again pulls on the door knob.

"No I didn't lock it, thank you very much," Brie says to Nikki.

Melina looks up after awkwardly being silent, "Yeah it actually wasn't Brie, You can only lock it from the outside, which means that somebody on the outside purposely locked us in here," Melina says as she get's up to try to unlock it.

"Ugh, Great," Nikki yells as she sits against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess we're stuck in here," Melina says to the twins.

"You know it's sad Brie, we always wear matching Halloween costumes and this year it just didn't happen," Nikki says as she takes her Minnie ears off.

Brie looks down at her scrambled egg costume, she stays quite for a second, "Nikki, can we not, this year wasn't our year, it's not a big deal," Brie says to her sister.

The arguing finally cools down, the room is filled with silence.

* * *

The girls remain locked in the closet, "So Me and Brie left our phones outside, and Nicole's phone is dead,we can't even try to knock or yell for help because the music is too loud, this is all just great," Melina says as she rests her head against the door.

"This is so boring, it's Halloween, we should be having fun," Brie says as she lies on a pile of clothes.

"Thanks for reminding me," Melina says as she takes out a small tv from the back of all the clothes, along with a box of movies.

"No way," Brie and Nikki say as they both sit up, excited that they at least won't die of being bored.

"Yeah, It's your lucky day, because we happen to have a couple of Halloween movies in here," Melina says as she goes through the box of movies.

Nikki get's up to also go through the box of movies, "Oooh let's watch this one," Nikki says as she picks up HalloweenTown.

Brie turns the lights off and the light of the tv reflects in the dark room on the girl's faces.

"Okay I'm getting hungry," Melina says to them.

They all stay quite, until Nikki remembers, "I totally forgot, I've got like a whole badge of cookies in my purse," Nikki says, beginning to take the cookies out.

"Oh and Melina, I swear I don't do this at every party, so you better not tell Jillian," Nikki says, the small closet is filled with the girls laughs as they eat the cookies and watch the movie.

The girls lean against the door, eating cookies and watching HalloweenTown, they talk throughout the night and have a great time.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Jillian Hall, Roman Reigns, and Creepy Stalker Guy.**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**

**Happy Halloween! Have A Spooky Wicked Day!**


	9. The Road To Walking

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 9: The Road To Walking**

**November 7, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Eve get's in a car accident, which ends up putting her in a hospital bed for weeks, where she loses her ability to walk. And Nikki's personal career continues to put a dent on her relationship with John and the rest of her family. All while Melina's two rivalries join forces, to pretty much ruin her.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

_Heartbeat by The Fray plays in the background._

Eve sits there on her wheelchair with a genuine smile on her face, she's finally out of the old hospital room. She's excited because she will finally start therapy, she will finally begin to walk again.

"It's good to see a smile on your face," Randy says crouching down to give her a hug.

Eve hugs him, but the awkwardness she's feeling makes her stay silent, "Look I'm sorry about my moody behavior a couple of weeks ago, I was just going through a lot, I didn't mean to take it out on you," Eve says to Randy.

Randy pats her on the back, "It's all cool, I totally understood why you were feeling that way, Cherry even let me know," Randy says, while they shake hands for peace.

Eve gives him a smile, "Yeah, Well, I'm Eve, Nice to meet you," Eve says as they continue to shake hands.

Randy stares into her eyes for a second, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Randy, A firefighter, I've saved a couple of lives, No big deal," Randy says laughing.

Eve laughs along, "Nice, It's good to know you're not the arrogant type," Eve says with sarcasm in her tone as they continue to laugh.

"Hey I'm not arrogant, I'm just confident," Randy says, mocking those stereotypical arrogant guys.

They both laugh and finally after a long time, Eve is feeling great, "Ahh the joy these jokes bring, making fun of guys is always pretty funny, no offense," Eve says as the laughter finally calms down.

Randy shrugs, "Hey, That's just how I roll," Randy says with a little pun in him.

"You little bastard, That was going to be my pun, I'm in this wheelchair for a few minutes and I already have people stealing my puns," Eve says laughing as she puts her hands on the wheels.

Randy sits on the floor next to her, "Yeah I do that, I'm a fast thinker, And what I'm thinking right now is that I should sit right next to you and just talk," Randy says.

"So cool girl, how have you been," Randy asks Eve.

"You know I've been doing okay, but truthfully this right here is the best I've felt in a long time," Eve says as she feels the genuine positive radiance light her up.

Randy smiles, "That's good to hear, it's good that you haven't given up," Randy says as he puts his hand on the side of her wheelchair.

"Some people might think I'm crazy- sitting in this wheelchair all silly happy, but the only reason I'm happy is because I know I'm one step closer to walking again," Eve says, holding the tears back.

Randy puts his hand on her's, "Hey, I don't think you're crazy, I think you're a strong trooper that's able to look over the dark grey clouds, where the rainbow is just about ready to show," Randy says with his hand remaining on her's.

Eve fights the tears, with a simple smile, "Thanks," Eve says as she feels the warmness radiating from him towards her.

The two continue to talk, they laugh and share stories, it's like Eve has found her sunshine.

* * *

"Hey Stephanie, How are you today," Nikki says as she steps into the building.

Stephanie shakes her head, "Nicole, what are you doing, have you lost track of time or something," Stephanie says, stopping Nikki from taking another step.

Nikki laughs and puts her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I know I'm running a little late, but my match is still 10 minutes away, I'll make it in time," Nikki says taking her sunglasses off.

Stephanie grabs Nikki's hand and takes it off, "Nicole, Do you see me laughing, I don't find it funny that you knew you had a scheduled match in front of a live audience, yet you chose to come 10 minutes before the match took place, I find it pathetic and Unprofessional that you even had to stop for your little cup of coffee," Stephanie says mocking Nikki, as she too puts her hand on Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki's face turns red, she's left embarrassed, "Stephanie, I know, I'm so sorry, It's just that I had this meeting for a modeling thing I'm about to be a part of, I hope you understand," Nikki says as she begins to walk away to the locker room.

Stephanie laughs and shakes her head, "Nicole, where are you going, You're already too late, I think you should instead go home for today," Stephanie says with her arms crossed.

Nikki turns around again, "Yeah, I'm sure glad you understood," Nikki says sarcastically, putting her white sunglasses back on, to walk out of the building.

"I sure hope you enjoy that coffee, Hopefully the next time that modeling and that coffee won't make you late again," Stephanie says mocking Nikki.

Nikki rolls her eyes as she opens the door, but before she walks out, she throws her cup of coffee in the trash.

* * *

Vince, Layla, and Aj walk in the room laughing.

Melina turns around and raises her eyebrows, confused at the odd Triple friendship.

"Oh hey Melina, how are you doing," Vince says, the two girls break out in laughter and Vince joins them.

Melina shakes her head, she can't help but to laugh at how silly they look, "What, what's so funny," Melina says feeling defensive.

"Oh nothing," Aj says as she continues to laugh with them.

Vince finally stops laughing, "So Melina are you ready for Aj to become Diva's Champion," Vince says as he picks up Melina's belt and puts it around Aj's waist for an imagery effect.

Melina looks away, feeling akward, not knowing what to say, she feels ganged up on, she feels attacked. It's not a good feeling, she feels like just melting down and punching all 3 of them.

"Well it's nice to see you Melina and don't forget that the championship match is less than one month away," Vince says as he walks away with Aj and Layla.

"Ugh, She's such a freak, I have her for my Acting class and she's so weird," Layla says to them as they all laugh and walk away.

Melina crosses her arms, she grabs her title and puts it around her arm. She now knows that they really are out to get her, she needs to keep an eye out for them, she also needs to prove them wrong. She feels like such a joke, like if everybody thinks they can just step on her and get away with it.

* * *

Randy and Eve look across the room, where they see Cherry walking in.

Randy get's up from the floor, "Cherry, You look stunning, Look I brought you these," Randy says handing Cherry the bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, Thank you, And by the way you look pretty good yourself," Cherry says as she gives him a hug.

Cherry turns to Eve, who is sitting in her wheel chair with a bright smile, "Eve it's wonderful to see you in such a good mood, You know I don't think I've ever seen you smile before," Cherry says as she goes over for a hug.

"It must be my magical touch," Randy says, joking around.

Cherry and Eve hug each other, "Gosh, I'm so excited to start working with you, Don't worry you'll be walking in no time, trust me on that," Cherry says.

"I believe you, Now where are you guys going, you both are so well-dressed, I feel like such a third wheel," Eve says, with another pun shot.

Cherry and Randy laugh, "I got that, that was a good one, and to answer your question, me and Randy are going on a date," Cherry says as she puts her arm around his waist.

Randy notices the small awkward tension coming from Eve, "Oh and I totally forgot, this if for you Eve, I got two set's of flower bouquets," Randy says as he places the flowers on her lap and then gives her a smile.

Eve smiles back at Randy, their eyes both meet for a short second, until Randy walks back to Cherry, "Thanks Randy, You two have fun," Eve says as the delightful smell of the flowers bring her bittersweet joy.

Randy waves good-bye to Eve as he walks out, "See you tomorrow Eve," Cherry says as she finally closes the door to walk out.

Eve lays her head back, she can't help but to admit to herself, that she might actually have a small crush on Randy. But having a crush on him would be so wrong, him and Cherry have a thing going on, Eve can't take that away from her dear friend Cherry.

Eve shakes it off, she keeps the memories and feelings in her mind, but she keeps them away from her heart.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, Aj Lee, and Cherry.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Heartbeat' by The Fray (Shown In Scene 1)**

**Created by~ Jonathan N.**


	10. The Twisted Alliances

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 10: The Twisted Alliances**

**November 14, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Eve and Randy spend time together and Eve develops a crush on Randy, but she can't have a crush on him because Cherry already has a special thing going on with Randy. Meanwhile at Jillian's Halloween party, Brie is stalked by this creepy mysterious guy in a Scream costume, to the point where he even chases her into a closet and locks her inside, but Brie still doesn't know who could've possibly been in the costume. And as for Nikki things also seem to be going in a scary direction as she steps off on the wrong foot with Stephanie, the two getting into a heated feud because of Nikki's tardiness. Meanwhile things seem to be going great for Aj, who seems to be getting closer and closer to Vince, which Melina begins to find a bit fishy.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

"Okay we'll start off with a simple walking exercise, and then we'll quickly grab lunch after that," Cherry says as she pulls out a schedule notebook out.

Eve smiles, "That sounds good to me, and ugh I can't express how excited I am right now," Eve says stretching her arms up with joy.

Cherry looks over at her and smiles, "That's good to hear, and now you're making me even more excited for you," Cherry says as she pulls out the equipment for Eve to start practicing.

Eve watches her pull out the equipment, "Well you should be excited in your own right, I mean you and Randy seem to be hitting it off, how's that going," Eve says curious to how Cherry feels about him.

"Well me and Randy are just friends, but I adore him, in more ways than just a friend, I honestly do hope that one day we become a couple," Cherry says pausing to think about Randy.

Eve watches her, she notices the love Cherry carries in her eyes for Randy, "Yeah I can tell you truly do adore him, I think he might just feel the same about you," Eve says wishing she could just shake the emotions she has for Randy off, for the sake of not ruining her friendship with Cherry.

Cherry looks at Eve with a smile, "I just want to be with him, I want him to be mine," Cherry says as she goes back to setting the equipment up.

"I think you guys will eventually become a couple, I see the love you guys share for each other, you guys would make the cutest couple," Eve says giving Cherry a smile, as she tries hard to hide the feelings she has for Randy.

"Thanks Eve, anyways enough talking about me and Randy, let's go back to getting you on your feet again," Cherry says as she finishes setting up the treadmill like equipment.

Eve smiles, "I'm so ready to take this on," Eve says laughing as she rolls in her wheelchair over to Cherry.

* * *

Brie steps out of her car, she closes the door and turns around to walk inside the store, when she suddenly sees Daniel walking towards her.

Daniel makes eye-contact with her, he waves as he walks closer and closer to her, "Hey Brie, Don't worry I just came here to tell you something," Daniel says.

Brie rolls her eyes and starts backing away, "Uhh, I have to go actually, how about next time... or never," Brie says trying to completely avoid Daniel.

"Brie don't worry I'm not here to start a war, I'm here to end a war," Daniel says approaching Brie.

"Really, wow, that's so pathetic you know, you have me and my boyfriend arrested, and then you think that it's all cool and that we can be friends now," Brie says rolling her eyes again as she sarcastically laughs and walks away.

Daniel follows her as he too laughs along, but for a different reason, "Oh Brie, trust me I don't want be your friend, I'm here to serve you with a lawsuit," Daniel says as he takes out the official lawsuit paper.

Brie's stomach turns upside down, she stops and turns to face Daniel, "Oh you've got to be kidding me, for what now, you are seriously ridiculous," Brie says as she watches Daniel give her the lawsuit paper, she takes the paper and feels a burning sting inside of her.

"Well I'll see you their," Daniel says as he begins to walk away.

"You've got nothing on me, If anybody's going down, it's going to be you, I can guarantee that you'll fall first," Brie says to Daniel as she puts the paper in her purse.

Brie looks up and continues, "I just don't understand why you're so determined to drown me with all of this, why can't we just walk away without making such a mess," Brie says as she feels her heart shatter inside.

Daniel turns around to face Brie, "Because Brie we've been together for such a long time, either way we were bound to end in destruction," Daniel says as his car keys accidentally fall out of his hand.

Brie watches him kneel down to get them, she looks at his keys and notices his key-chain, it's a Scream mask key-chain.

She begins to take subtle steps back, the Scream mask brings back memories from the Halloween party Scream stalking incident.

Now that she starts to think about it, could it have been Daniel who was in the Scream costume, could he have been the one who was stalking her and Roman at the party.

Daniel get's his keys and looks Brie directly in the eye, before abruptly walking away. Brie feels a shiver go down her spine, she can swear that those same pair of eyes, were the same pair of eyes that looked directly into her eyes at the Halloween party.

Brie watches Daniel walk away, meanwhile her mind spins fast around, she can't believe Daniel just served her with a lawsuit and that he also might have been the mysterious stalker guy in the Scream costume, that even ended up locking her in the closet that night.

* * *

Nikki opens the door to the house, she turns on the light and walks in, quietly and carefully putting her stuff on the couch.

She walks to the fridge and get's herself a yogurt, she turns on the TV and lowers the volume, so that she doesn't wake John up.

Nikki begins to go through her phone, she goes through her notifications and notices a voice-mail sent by Stephanie a couple of hours ago.

She puts her spoon down and listens to the voice-mail, _"__Hi this is Stephanie, and I wanted to let you know that we have decided to release you from your contract, meaning we're firing you, OCW wishes you the best in your future endeavors," _Stephanie's pre-recorded voice says through the voice-mail.

Nikki pauses and puts her phone down, she stares into blank space, not knowing how to react.

It all seems so sudden for Nikki, she feels like it might not even be real, it's all coming too fast in her direction for her to even process.

She's devastated that another thing has been taken away from her, a thing that she loved, a thing that she saw a future for. She saw herself spending a couple more years in OCW, she saw herself becoming the Diva's Champion one day, she saw all of the possibilities and all of the future story-lines she could've been in, she saw herself making new memories their, but now she can no longer do that.

It's been weeks since she last competed in one of OCW's shows, she hasn't been in any decent story-lines recently, the golden peak years in her wrestling career were spent back in her very first story-line, with Melina and Brie over a year ago.

She can't make a comeback now that she's fired, the end was unexpected, something that's leaving her shocked.

Nikki sits on the floor, she crawls to the couch and lays their, quietly crying so that John doesn't hear her. Her night is spent with the blue tears, the blue tears that come to visit her eyes often, Nikki finds herself crying her eyes to sleep again.

* * *

"Well it's nice to welcome you into this big wrestling family of ours," Stephanie says, shaking Layla's hand.

Layla smiles while she shakes her hand, "Well it's my pleasure, I am so excited to get started in that ring," Layla says to Stephanie.

Stephanie pulls out a list of the current wrestling roster, "Well I'm glad you're on board with us, I literally just fired one of our signed talent from the roster, maybe you can replace her and fit in well with the rest of the roster," Stephanie says pointing to Nikki's name.

"Oh dear, now I'm nervous for the expectations," Layla says curling her hair with her finger.

"Don't be nervous, just don't stop for your little cup of coffee when you're already running late here," Stephanie says throwing shade at the reasoning for the firing of Nikki.

Layla's eyes widen, feeling the shade, "Oooh girl, I'm guessing that's the reason for the firing of this un-named person," Layla says, wondering who Stephanie could've been referring to.

Stephanie taps her on the shoulder, "Don't let me down Layla, Don't let me down," Stephanie says, avoiding the question as she walks away.

Layla turns around to watch her walk away, "Don't walk away from the future Diva's Champion that way, darling that's just rude," Layla whispers, still keeping her eye on Stephanie as she walks further and further away.

* * *

"I have to go now, I'm going to talk to Vince about my championship match, Okay, Bye," Melina says to Jillian through her phone.

Melina starts walking, she makes a turn and then suddenly drops her purse on accident, "Shoot," Melina says as she picks up her belongings that fell out of the purse, but before getting up from the floor, she looks up towards Vince's office window.

She sees Vince making out with a woman, a woman who does not look like his wife.

Melina gasps, she quickly get's her stuff and crawls behind a near stack of wrestling mats, so that Vince doesn't catch her.

She quietly looks over and she sees Vince's hands running all over this woman, a woman who looks very young and who also looks familiar, even from just looking at her back.

The woman turns around to face the window, Melina quickly ducks and starts crawling away. Melina crawls away, but before completely leaving, she sees the woman's face, it's none other than Aj.

Melina's beyond shocked and grossed out, she now knows why Aj and Vince were becoming so close as friends, she also knows the reason for Aj even becoming the future Diva's champion.

Melina continues to crawl, until she's behind the wall, where she made that turn. She continues to spy on them from behind the wall, she notices Aj kissing Vince and grabbing his suit tie.

Melina takes out her phone, her hands get sweaty holding the phone, but without even thinking about it, Melina snaps a photo of them, right as they begin to make out again.

Melina looks at the picture she took, she notices her hands shaking while she holds her own phone.

She's shaking and sweating because what Melina now holds, is valuable information that only she knows of, that can break or change people's life's.

Melina puts her phone in her pocket, she looks around to see if anybody saw her taking the picture, luckily no one is around. So she walks away, she walks fast away, finally getting to the front of the building, where she opens the door and completely leaves the arena for the day.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Cherry, Daniel Bryan, Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, and Aj Lee.**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**


	11. The Sunny Couple, The Rainy Couple

**California Friends**

**Season 2, Episode 11: The Sunny Couple, The Rainy Couple**

**November 28, 2014**

**Previously On 'California Friends'; Melina finds out that Aj and Vince are having an affair, leaving her shocked and stuck with the information she holds, does she keep it to herself or does she tell? Meanwhile Eve is secretly crushing on Randy, but Cherry and Randy are about to become a couple, with the strong mutual feelings they share for each other it can happen any moment now. And Brie continues to have coincidental incidents where she runs into something with a Scream guy mask on it, it's like someone is out to get her, Daniel anybody? And everything seems to be going downhill for Nikki, her professional life is broken after being fired by Stephanie, but at least she has her reality show and modeling deals going on for her, but even those are destroying her relationship with John, which as of now the relationship is going nowhere.**

**Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Layla El.**

* * *

"Hey Layla, Can I talk to you for a second," Melina says as she slowly makes her way to Layla.

Layla turns around, surprised that Melina is approaching her, "Oooh, I wonder what this could be about," Layla says.

"Look I know we're not really friends, but since you're so close to Aj, I wanted to ask you something," Melina says, pausing to get her question together.

Layla crosses her arms, waiting for Melina to continue, "Okay, I'm waiting, What's the question," Layla says to Melina.

"So I really hope you won't tell anybody this, especially Aj or anybody close to Vince, but I wanted to know if you knew anything about Aj and Vince," Melina says, now waiting for Layla to respond.

"Well, what do you know about them, why the question now Melina, did you see or hear something," Layla asks, trying to get Melina to spill the secrets she knows.

Melina pauses again, not knowing if it would be smart to tell Layla what she saw, "No actually, I just think their friendship is kind of suspicious, they seem so close, I mean what do you think," Melina says, hoping Layla adds some input on the Aj and Vince relationship.

Layla shakes her head and she chuckles, "Okay I'll talk, I actually do know something, I caught them making out once and I also heard them flirting a few times, but you didn't hear it from me," Layla says, lying right through her teeth.

Melina gasps, "No way... Okay I'll admit it, I also know something, I saw them making out and touching each other, It was crazy, I was walking to Vince's office and I caught them, I even have photos on my phone," Melina says pulling out her phone to show Layla the photos.

Layla smirks, "Okay now I feel guilty, I was totally bluffing you, I know nothing, what I just said was a bunch of made up stories, but wow you actually do know something about them," Layla says, playing Melina back and forth.

Melina quickly puts her phone away, "Wait you lied... Layla, please, you can not tell anybody, at all, this is between me and you, I've only told you so far," Melina says, scared of what Layla might do with the shared information.

"Hey, you know what, I won't tell anybody, even though Aj is my friend, I'll keep it from her," Layla says patting Melina on the back, just to calm her down a little.

"Thank you so much Layla, this could change so much, it's destined to end in destruction, which is why I'm keeping it top-secret," Melina says as her trust for Layla starts to grow by the short minute.

Layla laughs, "I know, which is why I won't tell anybody," Layla says, she turns around as she hears Stephanie walking towards them.

Both Layla and Melina go quite for a minute, scared of what Stephanie might ask them.

"I have to go, but here's my number, so that we can continue this little secret," Layla says as she walks towards Stephanie.

Melina get's the phone number and puts in her pocket, she watches Layla walk away, not positively sure if she made the right choice by telling Layla, she got carried away in the moment. If anything goes down because of Layla, it'll come back full circle to Melina, Melina hopes that she won't later regret all of this.

* * *

Eve turns her wheelchair when she hears the door open, ready to start training, in order to be back on her feet again.

She looks over at the doorway, where she sees Cherry and Randy walking in, holding hands as they make their way to Eve, "Great," Eve whispers to herself.

Cherry looks at Eve and gives her a smile, Eve smiles back, Randy then also smiles and waves at her, Eve does the same back, hoping she can keep her feelings away from at all being awkward or hurt in front of the couple.

"Hey Eve, are you ready to begin our training therapy again," Cherry says, feeling brighter than ever, now that she's officially dating the man of her dreams; Randy.

"Totally, I'm also ready to start planning a future wedding for you two," Eve says to Cherry and Randy as she laughs.

Randy chuckles, "Oh you know it, I wouldn't have a problem with marrying this beautiful lady within the next year," Randy says as he kisses Cherry on the cheek.

Eve laughs, laughing in order to keep things from being awkward for her, she looks away and waits for them to finish.

"So how are you feeling Eve," Cherry asks Eve in order to keep the room from going completely quite.

"I'm doing great, I'm all about getting back on my feet again, that's all I'm thinking about," Eve says as she watches Cherry prepare the equipment to begin.

"Here babe, let me help you," Randy says as he helps Cherry get ready, the couple then begin to flirt, they begin to talk about their plans for the night while they get everything ready for Eve's training therapy.

Meanwhile Eve sits in her wheelchair, she instead turns around and instead rolls towards the window, where the view is picture perfect and where a couple isn't constantly showing affection, she hears them talking, but she tries to ignore them in order to keep her feelings safe.

* * *

Brie brushes her hair while she looks into the mirror, she's focused... too focused, it seems like she wants to be at her best now that her sister is gone, she's scared that she'll end up the same way, getting fired.

Brie continues to concentrate on brushing her hair, until she sees Stephanie and Layla walk in from the side of her mirror, Brie puts her brush down and turns around.

She get's up to shake Stephanie's hand, followed by another handshake with Layla, "Stephanie, Hi... who, who is this," Brie says pointing to Layla.

"Nice to see you Brie, anyways Brie this is Layla, I wanted you to meet her because I wanted to pair you guys up as a team," Stephanie says emphasizing Layla's presence with her hands while Layla waves with her hand.

Brie smiles and nods, "Oh wow, Okay I didn't know I was going to be put in a tag-team, I thought I would kind of go solo now," Brie says hoping Stephanie understands.

Stephanie smiles and shakes her head, "No, No, I never said anything about you going solo, I thought that giving you a new partner would kind of rejuvenate your career," Stephanie says to Brie.

"Wait... So is she like Nicole's replacement or something," Brie says finding the pairing kind of sketchy.

Stephanie laughs, "No way, No this is just temporary, don't worry you'll eventually go solo, so are you in?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm in, I guess it's not going to hurt to change things up a little, right," Brie says turning to give Layla a small smile.

Stephanie taps her on the back, "Okay perfect, well I'm going to leave so that you guys can get to know each other, you guys have a match in one hour, good luck," Stephanie says as she begins to head for the door.

She stops and turns back around, "Oh and Brie, I totally forgot, this card was left outside your door, I don't know who left it, I just found it their," Stephanie says handing Brie the special card.

"Thank you Stephanie, I wonder who could've left this," Brie says taking it out of the envelope.

Brie pulls it out and she slightly jumps out of her chair, the cover has a picture of the Scream mask, the Scream mask that keeps haunting her ever since that Halloween party incident.

Layla turns around to face Brie, "Woah is that the Scream guy from that one Scary movie, who sent you that," Layla says while she puts her stuff down.

Brie keeps her eyes on the card, she finally looks up at Layla, "I don't know, it's anonymous, you don't understand how scary and coincidental this is for me," Brie says to Layla.

Brie opens the card and inside the card is a small hand-written sentence that reads; "_I Am Who You Think I Am_".

Brie closely observes the letter, trying to match the handwriting to the person she believes sent her the letter, "Daniel Bryan," Brie whispers, having not one doubt in her mind that it could possibly be somebody other than Daniel.

* * *

_Rain City by Turin Brakes plays in the background._

John walks into the kitchen, he looks across and sees Nikki sitting in the living room with a blanket on her by the window, staring out at the rain.

Nikki hears his footsteps, but she ignores him, both of them actually stay quite and just ignore each other.

Nikki sits their, keeping everything inside, but she can't help herself, she needs to tell him what she's going through at the moment, but she's not sure if he even wants to listen to her.

Nikki finally speaks, "It sucks that we've become that couple, the couple that keeps everything under the rug and that doesn't really love one another anymore," Nikki says to John.

John turns to Nikki, "I actually don't think we've turned into that couple, I mean I still love you and I'm not keeping anything from you, I think that instead we've turned into that couple that has grown apart and that no longer communicates anymore," John says standing behind the counter.

Nikki turns to face John, "I guess we have grown apart lately, I mean we haven't been talking lately, it's like were living separate lives," Nikki says.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on in your life, we live together, yet it seems like we live in different worlds," John says as he walks over to where Nikki is at.

Nikki holds the tears back, "I have so much inside, so much hidden raw emotion that can easily rock my world, I needed you John, but it seems like I don't have you anymore," Nikki says as she looks at him in the eye.

"I have a lot of recent stories that I'm waiting to share, but to who, I also feel like I don't have you anymore, maybe the passion has died," John says sitting next to Nikki.

Nikki wipes the tears away, the tears that she can no longer hold back, "So now what, I mean, when the passion is gone, what's left," Nikki says to John, hoping he can care for her, as at least a friend.

"I honestly think a breakup would work for us, although the love is still their, it's not the same, I feel like the love is the type of love you would have for a dear friend," John says putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tears pour down Nikki's eyes the way the rain pours down the window, she looks at John and then hugs him.

John shuts his eyes and holds her, to maybe take a little of the pain away. He finally let's her go and puts his arm around her shoulders, they both sit there for a moment to look at the rain fall down.

"Do you know what I've learned from our whole miscarriage tragedy, is that everything is little, if we were able to get through the miscarriage, we can do the same for any other obstacle," John says.

Nikki leans her head on his shoulder, "It's funny because I swore I would stay on the top, but I fell right back down and if I do end up back on top, I'll fall again, but maybe that's what life's about," Nikki says staring at the rain.

John grabs the blanket from behind him, he places it around Nikki and the former couple stays sitting their, in silence as they watch the rain pour down.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~ Stephanie McMahon, Cherry, Randy Orton, and John Cena.**

**Music Credit~**

**'Rain City' by Turin Brakes (Shown In Scene 4)**

**Created By~ Jonathan N.**


End file.
